Countdown
by Clark E. Moore
Summary: Waktu yang terus berputar mundur pada jam pemberian itu, terus-menerus hingga mencapai detik nol./"Kamu belum boleh mati, Sasuke."/ Side story of Same, but Different


Tik...

Tok...

Tik...

Tok...

Bunyi detakan jam.

Detik demi detik.

Terus menerus.

Bergerak mundur—

— Hingga mencapai detik nol.

* * *

**Countdown.**

A Naruto Fanfiction.

Side Story of Same, but Different.

.

Alternate Universe, Out of Characters & Typo(s)

* * *

**Prolo****gu****e**

* * *

Dingin. Ruangan itu sangat dingin. Dingin yang menusuk, membuat tulangnya bergetar. Dingin yang menyebalkan. Dingin yang membekukan.

Ruangan monoton itu terlalu sunyi. Kesunyian itu lama-lama bisa mematikannya. Sama bentuknya tiap jam dan tiap detik, dengan tirai putih garis-garisnya yang senantiasa tertutup.

Mungkin, kedatangan tamu akan sedikit menyenangkan. Tak peduli itu adalah kakaknya, orangtua, anak itu, teman-temannya atau siapa pun. Tangan besarnya tergelitik untuk menjamah _handphone_ miliknya— yang niat itu ia tepis tiap kali ia bisa melakukannya, yang kebanyakan ia Alhamdulillah bisa.

Ah, ia salah tadi. Ia _benci_ dikunjungi. Ia tak suka tatapan mengasihani kakaknya yang kerap dilemparkan padanya. Ia benci air mata kesedihan yang menetes dari wajah orangtuanya, terutama tangis tak terkendali ibunya. Ia benci wajah prihatin sahabatnya yang acap kali mengunjunginya tanpa diundang. Ia bahkan muak membayangkan wajah tak percaya teman-temannya jika mereka tahu kenyataan. Dan satu hal yang mengelitik— apakah mereka masih mau berteman dengannya jika realita konyol itu terungkap? Orang itu bilang tak apa. Tetapi orang itu adalah orang itu, belum tentu yang lain sama.

Ia mengehela napas. Mata _onyx_nya menatap objek di atas meja kecil—tampaknya terbuat dari alumunium— itu tanpa berkedip. Sebuah jam dan sebuah buku. Sebenarnya pemberian itu kejam. Ia sadar itu saat ia memahami apa maksudnya.

Jam tangan itu, pemberian kakak laki-lakinya.

_"Ini untukmu. Kalau nanti kamu masih bisa mendengar detakan jam ini saat batas waktumu sudah lewat, kamu boleh membuangnya."_

Ia masih ingat dengan jelas segalanya. Bagaimana lelaki yang lebih tua darinya itu menjatuhkan jam tangan itu ke atas kedua tangannya, bagaimana ia langsung membanting 'hadiah' itu dan bagaimana kata-kata kurang ajar itu meluncur dengan kasar dari bibirnya yang bergetar.

Lalu, buku itu, pemberian sahabatnya.

_"Ini kado dariku, semoga kamu suka. Isinya bagus, bisa menginspirasimu."_

_Mata kelam lelaki itu terpaku saat buku itu berada dalam genggamannya. Ia tak menyangka bahwa ia akan diberikan 'hadiah' ini oleh orang itu. Lalu, ditatapnya sang sahabat yang masih tersenyum padanya itu dan pertanyaan itu pun terucap, "Aku memang suka membaca sih, tapi buku ini—"_

_Tawa itu memotong kata-katanya._

_"Kamu akan menyukainya, kuharap."_

Ia terdiam, masih dengan mata yang terpaku pada kedua barang itu.

DEG!

Mendadak, rasa sakit yang amat sangat menyerang tubuhnya, membuatnya meringis. Badannya gemetar hebat, seluruhnya. Peluh dingin mengalir dari dahinya yang berkerut menahan sakit.

Tangan kanannya mulai bergerak, mencoba membuka laci. Masih dengan kondisi gemetaran, ia mencoba meraih suatu bungkusan dan mengeluarkannya—

BRAK!

Dan bungkusan itu terjatuh.

Napas lelaki itu mulai memburu dengan sangat kencang. Wajahnya memucat, begitu pula bibirnya. Tangannya masih berusaha menggapai bungkusan tadi.

_"Hei, kamu mau mati?"_

Mendadak suatu suara terngiang di telinganya, membuatnya terhenti.

_"Kamu belum boleh mati!"_

Suara itu muncul lagi.

Nafasnya semakin menderu—

_"Kamu kalau belum mati, berarti masih diberi kesempatan untuk hidup, untuk berubah. Ini semua anugrah Allah, Sasuke! Agar kamu tidak menyesal."_

Matanya terbelalak. Ia terdiam, mematung. Getaran di tangannya semakin hebat. Mendadak tangan kanannya terasa kebas. Ia melirik ke samping, dimana _handphone_ miliknya tergeletak. Lalu, dengan tangan kirinya diraihnya benda itu dan dipijitnya sebuah nomor.

Rasa sakit kini menghantam kepalanya. Matanya mulai buram—

Dan ia sempat menekan tombol _call_, sebelum alam bawah sadar menariknya pergi.

_"Kuharap, suatu saat nanti kamu akan mengerti."_

* * *

Well, this is it. Sequel Same but Different yang kupikir ga akan pernah kutulis tetapi Alhamdulillah akhirnya jadi. A big thanks especially for Choiminmi karena telah membuat aku mau melanjutkan ini. Juga umtuk flowers lavender dan Nivarox untuk reviewnya.

Thank you for Allah SWT and all readers.

Wish you like this story :)

Dimohon untuk kritik saran dan masukannya yaa. Makasiih :3


End file.
